


Tell Me

by heartachequisition



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartachequisition/pseuds/heartachequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point Seto doesn't really know what's happening, only that Kano is kissing him and he should probably be kissing back. SetoKano, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> It was 1AM in the morning and I felt like SetoKano so.

At this point Seto doesn't really know what's happening, only that Kano is kissing him and he should probably be kissing back.

He can feel the blond's lips gliding across his own, but he can't seem to move. Kano doesn't seem to mind at all, but Seto starts feeling guiltier as each second passes by. Kano's arms snake around his neck and the blond presses himself closer to him, as if trying to up the intensity and evoke some reaction - though if he's perfectly honest, Seto has no idea how he's supposed to react.

There is a break for air, when he tries to speak - "Kano, I..." - but is cut off immediately as he's caught in another fierce kiss.

The other boy is persistent and almost desperate, alternating between nipping gently at his top lip and grazing his teeth roughly along the bottom.

Seto doesn't hate it, no, but he wants to speak. His mind however, is not functioning as well as it should, and he bites down anxiously, flailing arm knocking something backwards - then the illusion is broken.

Caught in the act, Kano strikes a pose from his position a few feet away, where Seto's clumsy arm had flung him. "Well." he begins, but doesn't intend to continue.

Despite himself, a surprised noise escapes Seto's mouth. He stares down at Kano - the real Kano, he's about 95% sure - and they both can do nothing but shrug helplessly.

"That's funny." Sheepishly, Kano grins at him while saying this, and Seto suddenly realises the boy had not actually kissed him at all. Not once during that entire ordeal. It was a deceiving act, though not one of his best, and Seto is almost angry until he remembers that he isn't the type to be so.

It was Kano. It was just what he did.

"Sorry, sorry," Kano says cheekily, not sounding sorry at all. "I wanted to try something interesting is all."

"Interesting?" Seto inquires curiously, and his face reddens against his will. "What is so interesting about ... kissing me?"

"Don't worry about it," is Kano's swift reply. The blond twirls around, hands pushed deep into his pockets and makes his way towards the door. "I'm heading out now. I'll be back before midnight."

When he says something like that, Seto only knows he's going to be up to no good.

As an extension of that, he wonders if he somehow managed to offend Kano during the past ten minutes or if maybe that fake kiss had meant more than a practical joke the blond was playing.

No-one could ever tell with Kano anyway, and the blond played a dangerous game.

Wait, midnight?

Seto advances towards the other hurriedly - as Kano's hand reaches the doorknob - his brotherly instincts kicking in. "What? Why? Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk." And abruptly, Kano's friendliness drops from his voice. Not excessively, but Seto knows him well enough to be able to pick up on things when the time came. "I'm out. See you later."

So, Seto frowns. "Hey, if there's something wrong, don't keep it in okay?"

"Nothing's wrong." Standard answer.

Somehow or another, Seto's made it the entire three strides to Kano's side and all but tugs the blond to the sofa and throws him onto it. Surprisingly (or perhaps it is concerning), Kano doesn't protest or fight back. He doesn't even shoot him a witty remark.

"Kano," his amber gaze softens as he speaks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." The blond sighs loudly, "Can I leave now, dad?"

A frown crosses Seto's face again. "Kano, if something's wrong, you'd tell me, wouldn't you? Or at least Kido...?"

"If you're that desperate to invade my privacy, you could always use your power," Kano mutters, before a smile plays across his lips. "Nothing's wrong, I told you. Don't you trust me? Don't you love me?"

This is walking on thin ice, Seto thinks.

"I do, but that's, um. Not the issue here. Don't change the subject, please." Seto doesn't want to use his power so he takes a stab in the dark. "Is this about the kiss? I'm not going to make it weird unless you do, okay?"

"Mm," Kano hums. "What kiss?"

"Kano." Seto says as sternly as he can manage (which is not much at all and he ends up looking more like a worried puppy).

The blond sighs, patting the spot beside him. "Sit here then, and get ready for me to make this weird." Unaware of the boy's intentions, Seto settles down on the couch and suddenly the blond is straddling him, lips crashing into his. Just like before, his tongue slips out and he nips at his bottom lip, chuckling breathlessly against the taller boy's skin. Seto stammers, through breaks in the kiss. "K-kano, what-"

"What? Too weird for you?" A lazy grin crosses Kano's face as he searches the other's for some sort of reaction.

Seto flushes under his gaze, completely at a loss after being kissed so roughly for the second time that day. "I just want to know what's going on," the boy whispers, screwing his eyes shut in embarrassment. It takes everything in him to stay still on the couch, so Kano won't fall off him when he raises his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry for whatever I did! Now can you tell me what's wrong so I can help you fix it?"

Kano has the gall to snicker, but something else overtakes his voice when he finally replies. "You want to know what's wrong?"

Seto nods, cracking one eye open to gaze imploringly at the smaller male.

They look at each other in silence, before Kano, as always, speaks up first.

"What's wrong, what's wrong," Kano exhales dramatically. "You're so nosy, frog boy."

"Kano," Seto practically whines, though he is glad that it hasn't gotten awkward. He pushes the blond against the edge of the couch in light frustration. "Come on."

"What's wrong, hm? Can't you tell?" Seto shakes his head, and racks his brain for something resembling an answer (but comes up blank).

Kano leans up and pecks him, ever so lightly, on the nose. "Can you guess?"

"No," Seto squeaks. "Just tell me, won't you?"

The blond is reaching behind his neck before Seto can comprehend what's going on, and his silky voice murmurs straight into his ear;

"What's wrong is that I love you, just a little too much, and it's going to drive me crazy if you don't hurry up and kiss me back sometime soon."

"Uh," Seto hears himself squeak again, heat flooding his face once more. He doesn't quite know what's happening but somehow, he feels relief for something, and there is nothing he wants more than to comply with Kano's wishes (as usual).

Once again, there is silence.

"Uh," the blond echoes, pulling away from his ear with a bare red tinge of his own, "I always wanted to try saying something like that," he lies, immediately backtracking when all Seto hears is the other's thoughts of _shit_   _I fucked up, I ruined our brotherhood for life, why did I have to fall in love with your stupid loving face, it hurts, goddamn_ , "And I'm not sorry that you just so happened to be my guinea pig for it, but if you want me to make it up to you, just tell me you'll forget anything happened here and -"

Seto kisses him back, and it goes on.


End file.
